


chrysopoeia

by cygnisor



Category: Fate/Grand Order, Fate/stay night - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pre-Canon, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Body Horror, Canonical Character Death, Mutual Pining, Other, twist on epic of gilgamesh
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-12
Updated: 2018-05-12
Packaged: 2019-05-05 19:43:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14625705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cygnisor/pseuds/cygnisor
Summary: Enkidu mati, dan Gilgamesh tidak tahu cara berdamai dengan kehilangannya.





	chrysopoeia

**Author's Note:**

  * For [13nyancat13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/13nyancat13/gifts).



> sebuah gabungan lore mesopotamia dan fgo universe. seandainya epik gilgamesh memiliki sebuah cerita yang berbeda.

.

.

.

.

.

Alkisah, seorang anak hidup di dunia.

Anak ini hidup dikasihi, dicinta, dan dipuja. Dia diberkahi emas dan harta segala rupa, dan jiwanya sendiri bersinar begitu terang bagaikan surya. Dikatakan, bahwa dia memiliki sebuah mata dalam hatinya, yang dapat melihat nun jauh bagi umat manusia, sebuah mata yang dapat melihat kejayaan mereka.

Anak ini adalah anak seorang ilah. Maka, ketika dia bermimpi, bunga tidurnya menampakkan kejadian yang akan datang baginya. Suatu kali dia pernah diperingatkan akan kedatangan seorang teman, dan benar. Anak ini mendapatkan seorang sahabat yang paling dikasihinya di dunia.

Namun, masa mereka bersama tidaklah lama.

Sahabat anak ini meninggal, setelah menyelesaikan suatu petualangan bersama.

Tujuh hari sebelumnya, anak ini mendapatkan beberapa mimpi.

Pertama, dia bermimpi akan sebuah bintang jatuh yang telah tinggal di tanah, begitu lama sehingga akar-akar membelitnya begitu erat. Namun dari langit, para bintang-bintang bersinar begitu terang sehingga cahayanya sampai ke bumi, mencerabuti akar-akar yang membelit bintang jatuh ini, sebelum menariknya kembali ke surga mereka.

Kedua, dia bermimpi dadanya ditikam sebuah kapak.

Dia tidak merasa sakit, namun kemudian orang-orang datang padanya, melihat kapak tersebut dan berusaha mencabutnya. Anak ini begitu ngeri dan kesakitan, namun akhirnya kapak itu bisa dicabut juga dari dadanya. Dia meringkuk di tanah, dadanya bersimbah darah, ingin meraih kapak itu kembali namun tidak bisa.

Mimpi ketiga datang pada hari ketujuh masa berkabung:

Dia menangis, menangis, dan terus menangis, mendekap kaki ilah yang merupakan ibunya.

Ada bagian jiwanya yang diambil, dan anak itu begitu menduka, kehilangan sahabat yang dulunya menempati bagian itu.

Yang terakhir ini bukan mimpi, karena—

 

Enkidu mati, tentu saja.

Dalam segala epos di dunia, tidak ada kisah lain yang tidak menceritakan kematiannya. Bagaimana tubuhnya mengisut hingga tidak ada cara lain untuk mengenali bahwa tanah lempung yang tergeletak di ranjang itu dulunya sosok elok buatan para Dewa. Bagaimana selanjutnya, nama Enkidu dikenang sebagai satu-satunya yang dapat mengguncang hati Gilgamesh, hingga kelak namanya masyhur di muka bumi dan dikenang sebagai Raja Besar Uruk.

Dalam cerita ini, Enkidu mati. Tubuhnya retak dan kemudian pecah berkeping menjadi tanah liat. Dari pecahan itu menguar keluar debu emas, yang mengelilingi Raja Besar Uruk untuk sesaat seakan memberinya penguatan, sebelum keluar menembus langit malam. Ia meninggal ketika hari sudah berakhir, karena Shamash lekas turun dari langit menuju peraduannya, tidak ingin melihat akhir dari hidup Enkidu.

Sang Raja Besar berkabung bagi Enkidu, lama waktunya.

Di sebuah kisah, Sang Raja kemudian menempuh sebuah perjalanan untuk mendapatkan keabadian, tidak menginginkan rakyatnya menderita duka yang dialaminya. Kisah lain menyebutkan bahwa Sang Raja akhirnya mendapatkan Enkidu kembali dari Irkalla meski sebagai hantu.

Dalam kisah ini, Gilgamesh menemui para Dewa.

 

 

 

*

 

 

 

Dia menemui Ninhursag, yang juga dipanggil Aruru, sebab ialah Dewi Segala Ciptaan, dan terutama karena ialah pencipta satu-satunya makhluk yang dapat dipanggil teman oleh Gilgamesh. Jika ada pula yang dapat mengembalikan _nya_ , maka hanya Ninhursag seorang yang dapat.

 **Aku tahu apa yang kau inginkan dariku, O Anak Uruk** _,_ ujar Ibu Dari Segala Ciptaan bahkan sebelum Gilgamesh dapat menyapa. Dengan mata menyala bagaikan sepasang bintang, pandangannya menembus hati Gilgamesh tepat dengan kata-kata selanjutnya.

**Namun aku tidak dapat memberikannya padamu.**

Gilgamesh tercekat.

Dia merasa sebuah jurang seakan merekah di bawah kakinya, menelannya dalam kegelapan yang begitu dalam dalam dalam. “Aku rela melakukan apapun, Aruru,” bisiknya. Dia pernah mendengar pahlawan dari seberang lautan, dari sebuah bangsa bernama Yunani, yang harus menempuh berbagai tugas yang diberikan dewa-dewinya. Demi Enkidu— “Jika aku harus memberimu kesetiaanku, makalah itulah yang akan kulakukan.”

**Aku tidak butuh apapun darimu, O Anak Uruk. Pula, jika kau berikan aku kesetiaanmu, akan kau kemanakan rakyatmu, kerajaanmu?**

Gilgamesh menyeringai dalam cara yang dia tahu menunjukkan giginya. “Para manusia itu seharusnya merasa beruntung karena akulah raja mereka. Aku berhak atas mereka, yang dalam darahnya tidak dialiri darah para dewa.”

Tiba-tiba mata Ninhursag nyalang panas, cahaya yang memancar darinya membutakan. Ia naik tinggi dan semakin tinggi, rupanya memenuhi kubah kuil pemujanya. **Akulah Ninhursag** _,_ ucapnya, menggema dan mengguncangkan. **Akulah Ninmah, dan Nintu, dan Belet-lli. Akulah Aruru, yang diakui bangsa Uruk sebagai Dewi mereka. Akulah Perempuan Dari Pegunungan Suci, Ibu Segala Ilah, Ibu Segala Anak.**

Gilgamesh menatapnya dengan mata terbelalak.

Ninhursag membalas pandangannya. **Enki, yang kukasihi, adalah pencipta mereka. Anak-anak manusia yang kaubenci itu adalah anak-anakku pula. Katakanlah padaku, O Anak Uruk, apa arti seorang ibu jika ia tidak dapat mencintai anak-anaknya sendiri?**

Gilgamesh tidak memiliki jawaban untuk itu.

Seperti badai yang surut dari murkanya, rupa Ninhursag surut pula sehingga tidak lagi memenuhi seluruh kubah kuil. Tampaknya amarahnya reda pula.

**Apa yang akan Enkidu katakan padamu, O Anak Uruk, jika melihatmu seperti ini?**

Dan Gilgamesh mundur seakan ditampar. Seakan Ninhursag baru saja mengatakan sesuatu yang menghancurkan dunianya. Dia tidak ingin memikirkan Enkidu, tidak sekarang. Tidak selagi mendengar namanya saja sudah mengingatkan akan segala kenangan yang mereka miliki bersama. Tidak selagi ingatan akan Enkidu membawanya pada ingatan akan sebuah malam yang gelap, kubah peraduan, dan genggaman sebuah tangan, untuk terakhir kalinya.

Suatu kelembutan datang menghampiri terang dan kengerian yang merupakan wujudnya, mengubahnya kembali menjadi sosok seorang Ibu.

 **Bukankah itu pula pertemuan pertama kalian?** bujuknya. **Untuk mencegahmu melakukan segala kelaliman pada kaummu, padahal para manusia itu bukan kaumnya sendiri?**

Ada sebuah kesalahan di sini, karena hal pertama yang Gilgamesh pikirkan adalah _tidak_. Tidak. Enkidu adalah setara dengannya. Oleh karena itu Enkidu pasti bukan manusia.

“Apakah kau tidak akan mengembalikannya, Dewi?” tanya Gilgamesh pada akhirnya.

**Para Dewa telah mencapai keputusan, dan aku salah seorang yang memberikan persetujuanku.**

“Kalau begitu kenapa?!” Gilgamesh menatap berang, merasakan segala dukanya merambat bagai akar yang tidak dapat dimusnahkan, merasakan segala amarah dan kesedihannya setiap dia memejam mata dan bayangan Enkidu kembali muncul pada di balik pelupuk mata. “Jika Engkau akan mengambil, lalu kenapa Engkau mencipta?!”

Ninhursag menunduk.

Ia terus turun dan turun, hingga sepasang matanya yang bagaikan bintang hanya tinggal sekepala di atas Gilgamesh. Dengan lembut dia menyentuh dagu Gilgamesh, dengan tangan yang bukan tangan melainkan tanah lempung Uruk, membuatnya menengadah. Sepasang mata bintangnya berkilau redup.

 **Karena Kami ingin kau ingat, O Anak Uruk,** ujarnya, menahan pandangan dengan Gilgamesh, dalam suatu pusaran yang memerangkap. **Kami ingin kau ingat bahwa hidupmu adalah kehendak Kami. Mungkin darah manusiamu menjaga, sehingga kami tidak dapat benar-benar melukaimu, sebab itulah perjanjian para Dewa untuk tidak mengambil nyawa manusia dengan mudahnya lagi. Mungkin keberadaanmu memang begitu pentingnya, agar kelangsungan umat manusia bertumpu padamu, O Pembangun Peradaban.**

**Namun Kami pun akan dapat mengambil hidupmu dengan mudah, jikalau kau melanggar batas-batas antara kita, semudah Enkidu meninggalkanmu menjadi debu emas.**

Kemudian cahaya putih memancar dari sekujur tubuh sang Dewi, dan Gilgamesh pun menutup mata. Pendarnya begitu terang seakan menembus pelupuk matanya, dan begitu Gilgamesh melihat lagi, sang Dewi telah lenyap. Bukti keberadaannya hanyalah noda hitam pada dagu Gilgamesh, dari bekas-bekas jemarinya. Kuil Ninhursag kosong ditinggalkan aroma dupa dan tanah basah Uruk.

Dalam keheningannya, Gilgamesh jatuh terduduk.

Dia ingin memanggil seseorang, siapapun. Dia ingin membantah para Dewa, ingin menyulut murka mereka.

Dia ingin katakan bahwa mereka salah. Enkidu tidak mati mudah menjadi debu emas. Ia mati, perlahan-lahan, tubuhnya kembali menjadi tanah lempung, kedua kaki dan tangannya rongsok berantakan. Ia mati perlahan dan penuh kesakitan.

Ia mati perlahan dan dengan air mata.

 

 

 

*

 

 

 

Dia bertemu Shamash kemudian karena sang Dewa telah menunjukkan pada semua Dewa-dewi lainnya kepada siapa kasihnya tertuju.

Shamash menemuinya dalam wujud yang membutakan, dalam jubah besar berselimut lingkar-lingkar api. Terlalu membakar untuk disentuh. Terlalu terang untuk dilihat. Para Dewa memiliki wujud yang tidak dapat diartikulasi manusia, dan Gilgamesh pun harus mengalihkan pandangan, karena darah manusianya mencegahnya memahami wujud mereka, sekalipun dalam darahnya mengalir pula darah Shamash.

 **Berdirilah, O Anak Uruk,** ujar Shamash, sebab Gilgamesh telah berlutut untuk menyambutnya. **Angkatlah wajahmu, dan berbincanglah denganku, sebab sudah lama sejak aku berbicara dengan anak dari anakku.**

Ketika Gilgamesh menengadah untuk melihatnya, lidah-lidah api pada Shamash melengkung sehingga tampak seperti bibir, tersungging dalam sebuah senyuman.

 **Aku adalah Utu-Shamash,** ujarnya. **Penarik kereta yang menyeberangi langit untuk mencapai ujungnya. Akulah penerang dunia, yang menawarkan pelita bagi anak manusia. Akulah sang Penunjuk Jalan, sang Penerang Langkah. Dalam hatiku hanya ada cinta yang begitu besar bagi mereka, anak-anak Enki, yang kukasihi bagai anak-anakku sendiri.**

Shamash menelengkan kepalanya yang dihiasi mahkota api, yang berkilau emas matahari.

**Tidakkah kau merasakan hal yang sama, O Anak Uruk, anak dari anakku?**

Kekesalan merambat naik leher Gilgamesh, namun dia mengepalkan tangannya dan membalas, “Tidak, Utu.”

**Tidak?**

“Aku tidak memiliki cinta bagi mereka. Serendah tanah dan rapuh. Bukankah para Dewa sendiri yang mengatakan bahwa para manusia adalah pelayan kalian?”

Shamash tidak menjawab, karena begitulah para Dewa, tidak menjawab ketika ditanya dan semena-mena dalam memperlakukan. Inilah yang membuat darah Gilgamesh mendidih di bawah permukaan kulitnya; darah manusianya. Darah dewanya hanya meneladani apa yang telah ditunjukkan padanya—ketidakpedulian itu.

 **Lebih rendah** , renung Shamash, pada akhirnya. Tubuh apinya menyengat wajah Gilgamesh dengan menyakitkan. **Meskipun Enkidu mendambakan menjadi mereka?**

Kembali dengan hal ini. Tawa Gilgamesh terdengar dingin bahkan bagi telinganya sendiri. “Aku tidak selalu mengerti apa yang dipikirkannya.”

Seandainya Gilgamesh memiliki lebih banyak waktu bersamanya, untuk dapat mengerti.

**Tidakkah kau pikir bahwa mungkin ada sesuatu yang berharga dalam para manusia, yang membuat Enkidu berpikir demikian?**

Gilgamesh tidak datang untuk membuang waktuya seperti ini. “Tidak,” ujarnya, nyaris menyalak. Hatinya panas. “Dewa, aku tidak datang untuk berdiskusi tentang para manusia. Aku datang demi Enkidu. Aku—” _ingin dia kembali_ , pikirnya, tercekat.

Shamash menyalang, begitu terang hingga Gilgamesh terpaksa memalingkan wajah.

**Aku tahu, anakku. Dukamu adalah milikku.**

“Lalu kau pasti dapat mengembalikannya.”

Gelengan Shamash adalah tamparan yang lebih keras bagi Gilgamesh, dibandingkan pertemuannya dengan Ninhursag. Begitu pula dengan kata-katanya, yang diutarakan selanjutnya. **Jiwa Enkidu tidak lagi di bawah naungan cahaya matahari. Aku tidak dapat mengembalikannya.**

“Aku dapat melakukan apa yang kau minta,” ujarnya hampa. “Kau Mentari Tak Terkalahkan, tidak dapatkah kau melakukan sesuatu?”

 **Aku pun tidak menginginkan kematiannya, O Anak Uruk.** Kilas cahaya Shamash meredup, sehingga lebih mudah bagi Gilgamesh untuk menginderanya. Di balik kobaran api itu, Gilgamesh seolah dapat melihat—seorang pria tua, bongkok, wajahnya terlalu membara untuk dapat dilihat. **Namun kehendak para Dewa lain lebih kuat dari kehendakku. Kematian Enkidu adalah keinginan mereka.**

Gilgamesh terdiam. Dia membiarkan lidah-lidah api menjilati wajahnya. Lagi-lagi dadanya sesak oleh sesuatu yang tidak dikenalnya, sejak Enkidu—

**Namun ada sesuatu yang dapat kau coba.**

Harapan datang merasuk dada Gilgamesh, mendengar kata-kata tersebut, membuatnya dongak liar. “Apa itu, Dewa?”

**Ishtar, adikku, adalah pencanang peradilan atas kematian Enkidu. Temuilah dia, dan kau dapat menemukan jawaban atas pertanyaanmu.**

Ishtar, pikir Gilgamesh ketika gelombang kebencian dan murka menghantamnya pedih. “Utu, kau tahu benar itu satu-satunya yang tidak dapat kulakukan.”

**Kalau begitu tidak ada lagi yang dapat aku berikan padamu, O Anak Uruk.**

Shamash lenyap dan ruangan yang mereka tempati terasa begitu gelap.

 

 

 

*

 

 

 

Gilgamesh bertemu Enkidu pada tahun-tahun pertama pemerintahannya.

Dia tidak segan mengingat masa-masa itu, karena mengingat berarti belajar, namun terkadang ada kesalahan yang ingin kau tutupi. Kesalahan Gilgamesh, dosanya yang ini, bukanlah sesuatu yang dapat dilupakan kapan saja. Hanya karena dia membawa nama Uruk ke kejayaan tidak berarti dia dapat diampuni atas perilakunya terhadap para gadis yang dia sakiti. Dan tampaknya ada seseorang yang mencapai kesadaran itu dulu dibanding dia.

Ialah Enkidu, yang rupanya elok bahkan di balik cadar. Kulitnya mulus tiada tara, tubuhnya yang tersembunyi datang memanggil. Namun ketika Gilgamesh menemuinya di peraduan yang sepantasnya untuk suami-istri, yang pertama kali menyambutnya adalah sebuah bogem pada wajah.

Gilgamesh baru mengetahui seberapa elok rupa Enkidu, ketika dia merobek cadarnya dan wajah Shamhat menyapa di baliknya. Sesaat Gilgamesh terpaku—memikirkan bahwa Shamhat membencinya juga, ternyata. Namun ada kekeliruan di wajah itu. Seelok-eloknya wajah Shamhat, terdapat ketidaksempurnaan yang menandainya manusia. Wajah ini elok, seperti pahatan patung. Kulitnya terlalu mulus. Bentuk matanya terlalu indah. Jarak antara mata dan hidung dan bibirnya terlalu proporsional. Bentuk wajahnya terlalu menawan.

Ia terlalu sempurna.

Kemudian wajah itu berkeriut dengan berang, dan Gilgamesh dihadapkan pada sebuah kekuatan yang belum pernah dia lihat sebelumnya.

“Namaku Enkidu,” ujarnya memperkenalkan diri, dengan nada santun Shamhat namun seringai anjing gila. “Raja Uruk, hari ini aku akan menghentikan kelalimanmu.”

Enkidu elok, dan kekuatannya menambah keelokannya. Setiap pukulannya yang berhasil mencederai; setiap panah dari rantai yang berhasil menembus kulitnya; setiap kali Enkidu berhasil mengimbanginya, dalam segala hal yang tidak pernah dilakukan orang lain sebelumnya—

“Bagaimana caramu melakukannya?” tanya Gilgamesh, dengan kekaguman yang memang tidak dia sembunyikan. Belum pernah dia tertarik pada seseorang seperti Enkidu menariknya. “Kau setara denganku.”

Enkidu berhasil memitingnya—pertama kali pula dalam sejarah hidup Gilgamesh—dengan bantuan rantai-rantai, dengan sihirnya yang kelak akan dinamai Enuma Elish. Wajahnya begitu dekat dengan Gilgamesh, bibirnya hanya tinggal senafas. Ketika Gilgamesh menyeringai, bibir mereka dapat dengan mudah saling menyentuh.

“Aku diciptakan oleh para Dewa,” bisik Enkidu dengan sangat lembut. Nafasnya sepoi pada wajah Gilgamesh. Matanya menahan pandangan dengan kekuatan yang menambatkan manusia ke tanah. “Dalam tubuhku adalah darah binatang buas, dan tanah, yang digunakan untuk menciptakan manusia. Jika kita setara, itu karena ada darah manusia dalam tubuh kita.”

Gilgamesh tertawa, tertawa, dan tertawa.

Setara dengan manusia, katanya.

“Kau menarik,” ujar Gilgamesh, sebelum melepaskan diri dari bebatan dan melempar Enkidu menjauh.

 

 

 

*

 

 

 

Dahulu sebelum dunia berubah dan masa depan datang menyambut Gilgamesh dari peristirahatan, rupa Ishtar masihlah bukan manusia, sebagaimana Dewa-dewi lainnya.

Ia jalang busuk yang bersembunyi di balik wujudnya yang laksana alam semesta. Matanya menyalang keji, seperti batuan beribu warna. Ia tampak indah dan mengerikan sebagaimana para Dewa-dewi lainnya, sebagaimana dirinya yang sebenarnya.

Dengan tawa durjana dan mengolok, ia mendekati Gilgamesh sehingga Gilgamesh dapat melihat segala kegilaan dalam wujudnya, pembunuh Enkidu ini.

 **Apa ini?!** tawanya dengan bahagia, kelewat bahagia. Gema suaranya mencelang suatu amarah yang menggelegak buas dalam Gilgamesh. **O! Dar Lugal! O Raja Besar Uruk! Menemuiku pula akhirnya!**

“Inanna,” gertak Gilgamesh, menyapa. Tawa Ishtar kembali menyambutnya dengan membahana, menjarang api kebenciannya.

 **Inikah yang dikatakan manusia sebagai mukjizat? Jikalau kau termasuk di dalamnya, Lugal, Dewata sekalipun akan terkejut!** dengan satu cahaya cemerlang, Ishtar mengubah dirinya dalam wujud manusia, meski mata pancaronanya dan ketidakalamian rupanya tetap menandainya sebagai ilah. Gilgamesh harus menunduk sekarang, untuk menatap Ishtar yang menyeringai memandangnya.

 **Setelah mengesot datang merengek-rengek pada Ibunda Aruru, dan kemudian Utu, kakakku, akhirnya kau putus pilihan juga dan datang padaku** _._ Ia mendekat dan Gilgamesh merasa jijik. **Sekarang katakan apa keinginanmu, Anak Kesayangan Uruk.**

“Kalau kau sudah tahu aku mendatangi Aruru dan Shamash, kau pasti tahu apa yang aku minta dari mereka.”

 **Oh, ya.** Sorot matanya begitu geli dan terhibur. **Namun aku ingin mendengarnya darimu, sayangku.**

Gilgamesh menegang begitu tangan Ishtar menjamahnya, dengan sentuhan menyalang seperti bara. “Jangan panggil aku begitu,” ujarnya dingin.

Ishtar tertawa lagi dan bergelayut pada tangan Gilgamesh. Senyumannya mengundang, begitu pula dengan tubuhnya. Namun Gilgamesh hanya dapat merasa bahwa ialah sosok yang lebih berbahaya dibanding kalau singa datang menggelayuti tangannya. **Aku dapat memanggilmu apapun yang aku mau, sayangku. Kau dapat menolak kasihku dan menyatakan benci, namun ini nyata. Kasihku padamu ini nyata.**

Para Dewa itu keji, semena-mena. Agung dan terjauhkan dari manusia.

Maka Gilgamesh tidak memercayai Ishtar. Tidak sedikitpun.

Tiba-tiba seringai Ishtar membesar. **Atau barangkali, bukan aku yang kauinginkan.** Ia melepaskan genggamannya dengan tatapan mencemooh, melangkah menjauh. **Bukannya kau menginginkan... dia?**

Wajah Ishtar berubah. Rambutnya memanjang dan tergerai, berubah terang. Matanya turut berubah warna. Wujud selanjutnya adalah wujud yang Gilgamesh kenal dengan hatinya semata.

 **Bagaimana?** tanya wajah Enkidu dengan suara menjijikkan Ishtar, sambil tersenyum miring. Dengan sebuah tangan, ia menyentuh wajahnya. **Sudah mirip?**

Murka Gilgamesh menjalari benaknya, pandangannya. Dia dirasuki perasaan itu dengan kuatnya seakan tidak ada lagi tempat bagi perasaan lain, seakan amarah ini adalah sebuah akar yang tidak dapat dicabut.

“ _Berani-beraninya kau menggunakan wajah Enkidu_.”

Dalam selang satu detak jantung, udara dalam kuil Ishtar bergetar. Sebuah denyutan melintasi udara. Gerbang Babilon mulai membuka, menjawab keinginan Gilgamesh semata untuk memusnahkan.

Berikutnya, cahaya dari kekuatan Gilgamesh tertahan. Udara terdiam saat Ishtar berusaha menghentikan kekuatan Gilgamesh dari termanifestasi. Yang tersisa hanyalah sang Dewi, menatap rendah Gilgamesh dengan mata yang tiba-tiba tampak begitu menyalang, senyumannya pada wajah Enkidu itu buruk dan penuh sayang.

 **Jangan cepat marah begitu, Lugal,** tegurnya mencemooh. **Kau lupa pada siapa kau arahkan senjatamu itu?**

Gilgamesh menggertakkan gigi. Jika dia tetap menyerang, dia mungkin akan kehilangan kesempatan mendapatkan kembali Enkidu. Maka dia hilangkan Gerbang Babilon hingga cahayanya berhenti berpendar dan segala persenjataannya kembali ke dasar kerajaan. Dia kembali hadap Ishtar tanpa kekuatannya.

“Kalau begitu hentikan ini. Permainanmu. Kembalikan Enkidu padaku.”

Dan berani-beraninya Ishtar tampak bosan.

Ia memalingkan wajah dan alih-alih mengamati kemulusan tangannya. Ia kembali buat amarah Gilgamesh menggelegak dengan perkataan selanjutnya. **Aku tidak mengerti mengapa kau begitu terpaku. Enkidu itu milik Kami. Memang sudah sepantasnya pula apa yang sudah menjadi milik Dewa kembali kepada Dewa.**

“Enkidu sama sekali bukan milik Kalian.”

Ishtar kembali memberi perhatiannya; dengan mata tertawa dan penuh olok. **Lalu dia milikmu, kalau begitu?** ujarnya dengan seringai melebar.

Gilgamesh kembali tercekat, dan Ishtar menampakkan sebuah senyum kemenangan. Dia tertawa dengan keji. **Kau bisa terdiam juga di hadapanku!** dalam satu langkah, ia menyeberangi ruangan dan mendekati Gilgamesh. **Oh, aku memang harus berterima kasih pada Enkidu, karena telah berhasil mengubahmu seperti ini. Bukannya dia tidak dapat digantikan juga,** Ishtar mengangkat tangannya dan sebuah boneka tanah liat kecil muncul dalam telapaknya, menatap Ishtar penasaran. **Bagaimana? Enkidu itu boneka, bukan? Boneka dapat digantikan kapan saja, dalam bentuk apa saja.**

Ishtar telah menodai keteduhan yang seharusnya ada pada wajah itu. Ia telah menodai kenangan Gilgamesh yang begitu berharga.

Gilgamesh sungguh membencinya.

“Aku tidak menginginkan yang lain,” desisnya melalui gigi-geligi, menatap Ishtar penuh kemurkaan. “Kembalikan Enkidu, seutuhnya sebagaimana kau dulu mengambilnya, lengkap dengan ingatan dan jiwanya, lengkap sebagaimana ia adanya.”

Boneka tanah liat itu hancur menyerpih begitu Ishtar mengepalkan tangannya, berang. Dengan satu teriakan murka yang menyakitkan telinga, dia meledak, kemanusiaannya berubah menjadi keilahian, wujud aslinya yang ribuan warna menyala bagai cahaya menembus permata.

 **KENAPA KAU BEGITU TERPAKU PADA ENKIDU?** teriaknya memekik. **KAU DAPAT MEMINTA APAPUN, NAMUN KAU HANYA INGINKAN SEBUAH BONEKA RONGSOK YANG BAHKAN TIDAK MEMILIKI JIWANYA SENDIRI.**

“ _ENKIDU BUKANLAH BONEKA RONGSOK!_ ” Gilgamesh balas berteriak, dengan seluruh kekuatannya. “ _IA MEMPUNYAI JIWA. IA BUKAN HANYA MANUSIA, IA JAUH LEBIH BAIK DARIPADA MEREKA SEMUA_.”

Ia lebih baik bahkan dari para Dewa.

Keheningan melanda. Begitu Gilgamesh sadar, dia mendapati Ishtar yang terpaku memandangnya. Cahaya yang terpancar darinya tertahan. Seakan-akan dia tidak menyangka—seakan-akan dia terkejut mendengar perkataan Gilgamesh.

Namun Gilgamesh tidak akan menarik kembali kata-katanya itu. Baginya, hanya Enkidu seorang yang lebih baik dari manusia, dan juga lebih baik dari para Dewa. Tidak ada yang lain yang lebih pantas.

 **Oh,** tiba-tiba Ishtar berujar. Sesuatu yang asing menghampiri wajahnya, suatu ekspresi yang tidak pernah Gilgamesh lihat sebelumnya pada wajah Ishtar, yang biasanya hanya selalu tertawa dan mengutuk. Ia tampak menimbang, tampak gamang.

 **Begitu rupanya,** ujar Ishtar. Sebuah senyuman asing menghiasi wajahnya. Matanya mengerling keji.

“Maksudmu apa, Inanna?” tanya Gilgamesh gusar.

 **Bukan hal yang penting,** sahut Ishtar santai. Senyuman itu kembali terlihat mengolok. **Ya, ya. Kalau begitu katamu, pantaslah kau mencari Enkidu. Kalau sudah seperti ini, tidak ada lagi Dewata yang akan menghentikanmu, tentu.**

Gilgamesh menggeram kesal, merasa dipermainkan. “Kau mabuk, Inanna?! Kata-katamu tidak karuan.”

 **Itukah perkataanmu kepada Dewi yang akan membantumu, Lugal?** tawa Ishtar.

Gilgamesh menatapnya tidak percaya. Kembali dia teringat Ninhursag, dan Shamash, yang telah menolaknya. Kembali dia teringat tahun-tahun Babilon menderita akibat Kerbau Langit kesayangan para Dewa, akibat kemauan Ishtar.

“Apa yang harus kubayar demi ini?” gertak Gilgamesh, dadanya nyalang panas. Para Dewa-dewi tidak murah hati, dan Ishtar di depannya ini terkenal untuk selalu menuntut bayaran mahal. Namun demi Enkidu....

**Kau meragukan kemurahhatianku, Anak Kesayangan Uruk?**

“Tentu saja.”

 **Kau beruntung aku mengasihimu, sayangku.** Ishtar tersenyum dingin, pancarona matanya mengilap. **Kali ini aku sangatlah murah hati. Aku bersedia memberimu bantuan, meskipun kau seharusnya sudah tahu harus ke mana.**

“Oh?” Gilgamesh berusaha tidak biarkan harapan terlalu dalam meresap. “Jadi kalau aku ke tempat ini,” ujarnya menimbang. “Aku akan dapat bertemu kembali dengan Enkidu, begitu?”

 **Tentu saja.** **Namun dengan sebuah syarat,** Ishtar kali ini menelengkan kepala, mengangkat sebuah telunjuk yang sewarna alam semesta. **Kalau kau benar-benar yakin bahwa Enkidu adalah manusia, tentu saja.**

Dia lebih baik dari manusia, pikir Gilgamesh seketika. “Di mana tempat ini?”

Sebuah seringai muncul pada wajah Ishtar, indah dan dingin dan mengerikan.

 **Bertahun-tahun manusia hidup di dunia yang dinaungi Utu, mencinta dan berkarya,** ujar Ishtar dengan seringai yang melebar.

**Ke mana mereka pergi, pikirmu, setelah mereka mati?**

 

 

 

*

 

 

 

Di sebuah tempat yang penuh kengerian dan kematian, terdapatlah seorang Dewi.

Segala sesuatu harus memiliki nama agar dapat hidup dan diakui keberadaannya, namun Dewi ini tidak butuh itu. Begitu pula dengan ranah kekuasaannya. Setiap makhluk hidup akan datang padanya, setelah akhir hidup mereka. Ia telah dikenal tanpa memerlukan nama. Ia telah hadir tanpa perlu tampak.

Namun di dunia ini, seorang Dewi sebenarnya tidak jauh berbeda dari manusia (bukannya ia akan mengakui itu juga). Namun terkadang dia merindu, karena para Dewata dapat merindu pula, dan terutama Dewi ini, karena ia telah lama menginginkan seorang teman.

Dalam tanah yang menjadi bagian dari kekuasaannya, tidak ada yang hidup. Segalanya sunyi dan menderita dan kelam. Jika sang Dewi melihat kegelapan, ia jadi merindu matahari. Jika sang Dewi melihat para jiwa, ia jadi merindu keberadaan yang lain.

Ia rindu namanya disebutkan.

Kemudian, seseorang datang melanggar tanah kekuasaannya.

Ia memiliki kekuatan yang setara dengan para makhluk penjaga Irkalla, sehingga kehancuran mereka hanyalah sekedar jentikan jari baginya semata. Ia buatan para Dewata, sehingga ia tidak seperti manusia biasa. Dengan sebuah senyuman, ia datang menghadap sang Dewi, santun dan penuh penyesalan.

“Salam,” ujarnya hangat. “Saya ingin memohon maaf atas kerusakan yang saya buat, Dewi. Saya hanya sekedar ingin menghadap, namun para penjaga ini tidak membiarkan saya. Kalau boleh, perkenankan saya di sini, sebentar saja.”

Segala sesuatu di Irkalla adalah kelam, dan segala yang kebalikan dari terang. Namun sang Dewi melihatnya, dan ia teringat manusia. Sang Dewi telah melupakan warna, namun hijau matanya dan hijau rambutnya pastilah warna dari padang rumput yang menghampar lembah-lembah. Keelokannya dan kesantunannya pastilah keindahan istana dan binatang dan bunga-bunga yang menghiasi dunia di atas tanah.

Sang Dewi menatapnya, dan terobatilah segala kerinduannya.

Maka sang Dewi mengizinkannya, dengan syarat bahwa ia harus berbagi cerita. Dalam sebuah kebersamaan yang begitu langka, mereka pun duduk untuk bercerita. Enkidu namanya, ketika memperkenalkan diri; ia datang ke Irkalla untuk mengambil harta sahabatnya yang terjatuh ke dunia bawah tanah. Sahabatnya adalah seorang raja, katanya, dengan sebuah nada yang penuh kelembutan dan mata bercahaya. Enkidu telah membagi setengah hidupnya bersama sahabatnya itu, sehingga ia tidak dapat membayangkan sebuah kehidupan tanpanya.

Enkidu telah membagi cerita hidupnya, maka sang Dewi pun melakukan hal yang sama. Ia kembali memperkenalkan diri, menyebut namanya yang sudah lama tak terdengar setelah sekian tahun, sekian abad.

“Ereshkigal,” ujar Enkidu, begitu hati-hati dengan setiap silabel kata, seakan menghargainya dengan segenap jiwa. “Terima kasih karena telah mengizinkanku menyebutkan namamu, Dewi.”

Namanya terdengar indah, dalam suara makhluk ini.

Enkidu banyak bercerita mengenai dunia di atas sana. Ia bercerita tentang alam, dan hewan-hewan; bagaimana ia dapat bercakap dengan mereka sebelum memperoleh kemanusiaannya, dan bagaimana ia rindu, tuturnya dengan mata sayu, untuk dapat kembali berbicara dengan mereka. Ia bercerita tentang padang rumput sebuah tanah subur bernama Mesopotamia yang bagaikan hamparan karpet lembut; tentang hempasan lembut angin pada kulit, bonggol kasar pohon, sengatan api. Ia bercerita tentang membenamkan kaki pada gelombang laut; tentang bagaimana pertama kali melihat matahari, dan betapa mencengangkan, menemukan cahaya itu. Tentang bunga-bunga, dan lebah, dan madu.

Ia ceritakan sebuah pemandangan matahari terbenam yang pernah dia bagi bersama sahabatnya; bagaimana merah dan jingganya yang mewarnai langit seakan merembesi wilayah kekuasaan Anu, bagaimana cahaya turun sehingga tergantikan malam bertabur bintang, bagaimana dunia atas tanah berlangsung dengan begitu menakjubkannya, sehingga sang Dewi dapat menyadari betapa indahnya mukjizat kehidupan.

“Saya adalah senjata paling beruntung di dunia,” ujar Enkidu sebelum sang Dewi sempat bertanya bagaimana caranya menganggap setiap hari adalah berkat. “Saya diizinkan untuk masuk dalam kehidupan, dan turut memulainya.”

Dalam dunia yang bahkan tidak lagi mengikuti batasan waktu, tibalah saat bagi Enkidu untuk mengakhiri kebersamaan mereka. Sang Dewi tidak menginginkannya tentu, ia lebih ingin agar Enkidu dapat tinggal selamanya, tinggal menemani hingga batas hidup yang diizinkannya. Namun sang Dewi teringat pada wajah Enkidu ketika ia bercerita mengenai sahabatnya. Betapa lembut nada suaranya, betapa terang cahaya dalam matanya. Betapa menyayat melihat itu semua, seandainya Dewata memiliki perasaan, ketika Enkidu sedang bercerita tentang orang yang paling dikasihinya di dunia.

Mungkin itu yang dinamakan cinta, pikir sang Dewi. Dan tidak mungkin ia akan memisahkan mereka berdua.

Sang Dewi tahu sopan santun, maka ia berterima kasih pada Enkidu, karena telah memberinya cerita-cerita untuk menemaninya di Irkalla.

“Saya akan datang berkunjung,” ujar Enkidu. “Saya akan datang lagi membawa cerita-cerita baru.”

Dan Sang Dewi tertawa.

**Apakah itu sebuah janji, O Anak Lempung?**

Enkidu mengangguk. “Mungkin saya akan dapat meyakinkan sahabatku untuk datang bersamaku juga.”

Sang Dewi merasakan sebuah senyuman muncul pada wajahnya. **Aku tidak menyukai manusia, kau tahu.**

“Ya, saya tahu,” ujar Enkidu sambil tersenyum bersalah, membalas.

Kemudian ia mengambil segenggam tanah dari bawah permukaan. Dengan sihir, ia buat sebuah bunga tanah liat merekah dari genggamannya. Untuk menemani, katanya, sambil menyerahkan bunga itu pada sang Dewi bagai sebuah persembahan. Nanti akan ia bawakan yang asli pada kunjungan berikutnya.

Lalu sang Dewi menanti, menanti, dan menanti.

Namun Enkidu tidak kunjung datang juga, dan suatu hari, bunga yang dibuatkan Enkidu itu hancur menyerpih.

Maka sang Dewi kembali dalam kegelapan dan kematian yang merupakan kekuasaannya, melupakan Enkidu si makhluk lempung, dan membiarkan kenangannya menyerpih bagai debu di Irkalla.

Hingga,

suatu hari

datanglah seorang Raja manusia.

Dia datang dengan kehancuran dan pembantaian, dan sang Dewi harus meminjam kosakata itu untuk menggambarkan keadaan, karena segala sesuatu di Irkalla sudahlah merupakan dunia penuh kelayuan dan kematian. Namun dia datang meluluhlantakkan gerbang-gerbang yang bahkan dapat menahan Ishtar, bertempur melawan Neti dengan setara, hingga akhirnya dia sampai ke depan sang Dewi, membawa anyir darah dan murka dalam sekujur tubuhnya.

Tersaruk-saruk dia menghadap, membawa sebuah pedang yang berdenyut dengan segala pengetahuan dan kekuatan ilahi, yang mengingatkan sang Dewi pada Ea. Anak dewa, sang Dewi mengenalinya seketika, dengan darah Ninsun yang mengalirinya nadi sang Raja, sedang darah Shamashnya memberi rambut yang berkilau keemasan.

“Dewi,” ujarnya menyapa, dan oh entah mengapa, meski mereka begitu berbeda, sang Dewi kembali teringat akan Enkidu. “Aku datang untuk mengambil sahabatku.”

**Jika ia sudah mati, maka kau akan menemukannya. Namun jika demikian, siapa mengatakan bahwa kau dapat mengambilnya kembali?**

“Ereshkigal!” teriak sang Raja, menyentak hati sang Dewi jikalau ia memiliki hati, karena menyahut sebuah nama yang sudah tidak pernah disebutkan orang lain lagi. “Aku dengar kau penguasa yang adil, karena itu kau pasti akan mengembalikannya padaku karena kematian sahabatku adalah kematian sebelum waktunya. Ereshkigal, kembalikan Enkidu padaku.”

Ereshkigal menatap sang Raja, yang sorot matanya menduka. Menelusuri sosoknya yang tegap dan kokoh, rambut keemasannya yang menyala. Ereshkigal menatapnya, dan teringat matahari yang tidak pernah ia lihat sebelumnya.

 _Sahabatku Gilgamesh_ , kata Enkidu penuh cinta, dan Ereshkigal teringat.

 **Aku tahu kau,** ujar Ereshkigal penuh takjub. Ia menatap sahabat Enkidu ini, dan mengenalinya bahkan hanya lewat kata-kata dan cerita semata. **Enkidu pernah menyebutmu dalam cerita-ceritanya.**

Dan benar, cerita-cerita itu, tentang sebuah sosok yang bersinar bahkan dalam kegelapan begitu pekat.

Sang Raja tampak terperanjat, pedang yang diacungkannya turun tanpa sadar. “Kau tahu Enkidu?” bisiknya, seolah menyimpan harapan dalam pertanyaannya.

 **Waktu berlalu lama di Irkalla, sejak ia datang mengambilkan hartamu yang terjatuh. Gilgamesh, ia menyebutkan nama sahabatnya. Ia yang bermata hijau bagai padang rumput segar, dengan tubuh dari lempung dan kekuatan setara para Dewa.** Ereshkigal ingat kembali, kini. Ia ingat kembali akan Enkidu. **Ia berjanji akan berkunjung kembali. Ia berjanji akan membawakan bunga-bunga dan cerita baru lain kali.**

Kemudian, sang Dewi mengerjap. **Katamu, ia sudah mati?**

Sang Raja telah menurunkan pedangnya hingga dia kini tanpa penjagaan. Matanya begitu lebar memandang. Sorot matanya rapuh dan kekanakan.

Dengan sebuah anggukan lemah, ia menjawab pertanyaan.

 

 

 

*

 

 

 

Ketika Ereshkigal mulai melolongkan dukanya, Gilgamesh merasakan teriakan nyaring itu di dalam dada. Kembali segala kehilangannya, segala kesedihannya, segala kenangannya muncul dan mengingatkannya akan segala sesuatu yang tidak akan lagi dia bagi bersama Enkidu. Namun air mata Gilgamesh telah kering. Dia tidak sanggup lagi. Dia tidak sanggup lagi meraih dan mengoyak dadanya sedemikian rupa, tidak selagi kehilangan Enkidu bagaikan sebuah robekan dari jiwanya.

Begitu kejam, kehilangan seorang sahabat yang menyentuh hidupmu sedemikian rupa.

Kembali dia tatap Ereshkigal, dengan segala rupanya yang mencekam dan seakan teranyam dari bayangan. Lolongannya telah lambat laun berubah menjadi isakan, meski tak kalah menyayat hati. Ia tetaplah seorang ilah, salah satu dari mereka yang keji dan semena-mena. Namun dari antara para Dewa-dewi lainnya, hanya ia satu-satunya yang berduka bagi Enkidu, yang mengerti Enkidu sebagaimana Gilgamesh menghargainya.

Namun dukanya bagi Enkidu berarti lain pula. Tandanya—

“Enkidu tidak ada di sini, kalau begitu.”

 Gilgamesh sudah menduga, namun tetap kekecewaan merambat dan memberatkan dirinya ketika dia lihat Ereshkigal menggelengkan kepala.

 **Aku akan tahu, O Anak Ninsun, Kelahiran Utu.** Suaranya begitu memilukan hati, seakan Dewi ini baru saja mengetahui bagaimana duka itu semestinya. **Tidak ada yang memasuki Irkalla tanpa sepengetahuanku. Oh, Enkidu—terutama Enkidu.**

Gilgamesh kembali teringat akan suatu malam di perjalanan mereka, tak selang lama dari sekembali Enkidu dari Irkalla. Enkidu yang sedang mengamati bunga-bunga, dan mulai memilah dari antaranya.

_Untuk apa kau petik bunga-bunga, heh?_

_Ada seorang teman_ , sempat ia berkata, dengan sebuah senyuman yang begitu lembut. _Ia menantikan kirimanku di Irkalla._

“Katanya ia mendapatkan seorang teman,” ujar Gilgamesh perlahan, membuat Ereshkigal menatapnya dengan wajah yang dialiri air mata hitam. “Ia kembali ke Uruk dan berkata bahwa ia mendapat seorang teman di Irkalla. Sempat membuatku kaget saja, heh. Aku tidak pernah menyangka bahwa teman yang ia maksud adalah seorang Dewi.”

Enkidu yang indah di bawah cahaya purnama, dengan bunga-bunga putih yang Gilgamesh sematkan di belakang telinganya.

 _Menurutmu, mereka ini cukup indah?_ ia sempat bertanya.

 _Tidak seindah dirimu_ , adalah batin Gilgamesh yang tak pernah terucap.

 **Itukah yang ia katakan?** air mata hitam kembali mengaliri wajah Ereshkigal, jatuh ke tanah dan meninggalkan kubangan berasap. **Bahwa kami berteman?**

Sebuah tawa meluncur keluar dari Gilgamesh, mengagetkannya sendiri. “Ya, itu katanya.”

Mendengarnya, kembali air mata Ereshkigal jatuh menetes, meninggalkan asap dan bekas-bekas jelaga pada tanah Irkalla. Mereka berdiri dalam hening bersama, kedua orang yang telah ditinggalkan Enkidu, dalam sebuah kebersamaan yang begitu menyesakkan.

Gilgamesh akhirnya angkat bicara. “Inanna sialan.” Dia tertawa. “Dia telah menipuku.”

**Adikku? Apa kaitannya dengan ini?**

“Dia ingin sebuah pembalasan,” Gilgamesh berkata pahit, mengambil tempat duduk yang dekat dengan Ereshkigal. “Aku telah mempermalukannya dan dia ingin membalas—entah karena menolak permintaan kawinnya atau karena membunuh Kerbau Langit kesayangannya. Dia bilang mungkin aku dapat menemukan Enkidu di sini.”

Begitu pahit kenyataan yang sebenarnya.

Gilgamesh tersenyum ironis. “Orang dapat bertindak bodoh hanya karena percaya, memang.”

Tidak mendengar adanya tanggapan, Gilgamesh mengangkat kepala.

Dia tidak begitu mengenal Ereshkigal, tidak seperti para Dewa-dewi lainnya, namun untuk mengenal sesungguhnya tidak perlu. Sang Dewi jujur dengan perasaannya, dan ia tampilkan itu semua entah lewat wajah atau gerak atau ucapan. Seperti manusia saja, kejujuran itu.

 **Ia tahu bahwa untuk menyakitimu dapat dilakukan melalui Enkidu,** tutur Ereshkigal. **Kau telah sakiti perasaannya, dan kini ia melakukan hal yang sama. Kalau-kalau Irkalla hancur karena pertarungan kita, ia dapat merampas kekuasaan dari sisa-sisa yang ada.**

Gilgamesh mendengus kesal. “Adikmu benar-benar merepotkan.”

**Jaga mulutmu, Anak Ninsun. Kau masih berada di dalam wilayah kekuasaanku.**

“Heh. Kau tahu aku benar, Dewi.”

Alih-alih mengucapkan sesuatu yang lainnya, Ereshkigal justru terdiam.

 **Kau mencintai Enkidu** , ujarnya dengan tiba-tiba, dan jantung Gilgamesh seakan melonjak naik ke tenggorokannya untuk menyumpal. **Ishtar dapat menyakitimu karena kau mencintai anak lempung itu.**

Gilgamesh tidak memiliki jawaban untuk itu, dan tampaknya sang Dewi sendiri tidak menuntut jawaban.

Ia hanya memandang lurus ke depan, sebelum menumpukan wajahnya yang terjalin dari bayang-bayang pada sebuah tangan.

 **Ia mencintaimu juga, kau tahu,** ujarnya kemudian dengan sendu, seakan mengetahui bahwa pernyataan itu memiliki arti begitu besar bagi Gilgamesh, seakan mengetahui bahwa ia telah membuka sebuah jalan bagi Gilgamesh menuju sebuah dunia yang baru.

*

*

*

*

*

*

 

 

 

Sinar mentari menerpa ruangan. Hari sudah melebihi siang sekarang, Shamash sudah nyaris selesai mengarungi langit sehingga sehingga cahayanya masuk menciptakan bayang-bayang, mengilatkan ukiran emas, menyisir ranjang sehingga mencapai sosok yang terbaring di sana. _Aneh_ , pikir Gilgamesh. Seorang penguasa macam dia tidak biasanya berpikir hal-hal itu. Dia tidak biasanya membiarkan pikirannya teralih oleh hal-hal remeh, oleh cahaya mentari.

Dia teringat kembali alasannya, begitu sosok di ranjang berdesir, suaranya datang memanggil.

“Mengapa kau tidak berbicara, Sahabatku?”

“Memang ada yang perlu dibicarakan?” jawab Gilgamesh, pelan, mungkin ini pertama kali dalam hidupnya dia berbicara selembut itu. Sejak tadi, dia merasa aneh. Dadanya seakan tidak habis-habisnya haus untuk udara, selagi tidak menginginkannya lagi. Ada sesuatu yang mengganjal dalam lehernya, bahkan sebelum Enkidu memanggilnya ‘Sahabatku,’ sesuatu yang menyumpal pikirannya bahkan sebelum Enkidu memanggilnya pada siang itu, seakan sebuah pertanda bagi yang akan datang.

Terdengar desiran kain ketika Enkidu bergerak. Gilgamesh dapat mendengarnya menimbang pikiran dengan merdu. “Benar,” ujarnya. “Memang ada beberapa hal yang tidak perlu diungkapkan dengan kata-kata.”

“Baguslah kita sepakat.”

“Namun mengapa kau tidak menatapku, Gil?” Gilgamesh membeku, dan seakan Shamash menarik semua kehangatan dari dalam tubuhnya, membiarkan yang tersisa hanyalah kosong, dan kekosongan itu kini naik merayapinya hingga dada. Ini jauh dari pertama kalinya Enkidu memanggil namanya, dalam berbagai nada suara, dalam canda tawa. Namun ini pertama kali namanya yang disuarakan Enkidu terasa seperti rantai-rantai, membebatnya hingga tanah.

Heran mengingat dia tidak pernah takut sebelumnya. Dia telah melawan manusia dan mengalahkan mereka semua. Dia telah menghadapi tantangan dari para dewa dan menaklukkan segala. Namun sekedar mengangkat wajah untuk menatap sahabatnya saja terasa begitu berat.

Nada suara Enkidu berubah. “Apa kau terlalu takut melihat seseorang yang sudah menjelang kematiannya?”

Kali ini, Gilgamesh mengangkat kepala. Dia nyaris menyalak, alih-alih mengatakan, “Aku melihatmu.”

Dia segera menyesali keputusannya.

Enkidu sudah lama sakit. Sakitnya berbeda dari sakit yang biasa. Membuatnya terkungkung ke ranjang karena kedua kakinya telah menyerpih. Membuatnya oleng karena tangan kanannya sudah patah. Enkidu masih tampak seperti biasa, tentu, dengan warna mata dan rambut sehijau padang rumput yang diberkahi Ishtar dalam cahaya pagi. Wajahnya masihlah wajah elok Shamhat, namun sudah lama sejak Gilgamesh menatap wajah itu dan hanya menemukan Enkidu di baliknya. Dia tidak akan pernah menemukan siapapun lagi.

Namun penyakit Enkidu muncul pada wajah itu, berupa retak benang laba-laba yang menjulur dari leher, menjalar hingga mata kanannya, sehingga alih-alih sehijau padang asri, kini satu matanya itu sewarna kapur putih, tidak mampu melihat lagi.

Ada senyuman tipis pada bibir Enkidu. Gilgamesh berusaha menahan diri dari memalingkan wajah begitu melihatnya.

Dia berdeham. “Kenapa memanggil? Kau tahu aku selalu datang.” Tidak pernah Gilgamesh lalai dari kunjungan hariannya ke sisi Enkidu.

“Tidak bolehkah seseorang mengharapkan kehadiran seorang sahabat di sampingnya?”

Gilgamesh mendengus. Dia menyilangkan lengan di depan dadanya. “Kau juga tahu aku akan selalu di sisimu. Sekarang katakan alasan sebenarnya, Enkidu. Jangan kira aku tidak tahu kau sedang berusaha mengulur sesuatu.”

Senyuman Enkidu hilang, dan Gilgamesh ingin menarik kembali apa yang dia katakan. Untuk beberapa lama, pandangan matanya terlihat tak terbaca, terlihat seperti mata dari sesosok manusia lempung.

Namun kemudian Enkidu tersenyum lagi. Kali ini senyumannya terlihat lebih nyata. “Hanya kau yang dapat mengerti pikiranku, Gil,” tawanya, mengirimkan denyutan manis yang menyakitkan dalam dada Gilgamesh.

 _Dan hanya kau yang dapat mengerti pikiranku pula,_ pikir Gilgamesh, menjaga pandangan agar tidak sekalipun lepas dari wajah Enkidu.

Satu mata Enkidu menatapnya, dan untuk sementara waktu mereka lanjut bertukar pandangan, entah mengapa. Seakan tidak akan ada waktu lagi bagi mereka untuk melakukannya. Dan kesadaran itu menohok Gilgamesh dengan kuat, tanpa welas asih. Begitu menyakitkan dan memelintir nyeri.

Senyuman Enkidu sekilas terlihat sedih ketika akhirnya ia angkat suara. “Aku hanya ingin mengucapkan terima kasih.”

 _Tidak_ , pikir Gilgamesh, karena ini terlalu cepat. Ini terlalu cepat dan dia tidak siap. Dia tidak siap untuk ini. Dia palingkan wajah, dan berusaha memperhatikan cahaya dari luar yang sudah menjelang malam. “Bah. Untuk apa.”

Dia yakinkan diri sendiri bahwa suaranya tidak bergetar.

“Banyak hal, tentu.”

“Kebaikanku memang tidak mengenal batas, terutama bagimu, namun aku tidak perlu terima kasih darimu.”

“ _Gil._ ”

Dadanya begitu sesak ketika dia berpaling akibat perubahan nada suara Enkidu, seakan bunga berpaling menghadap matahari. Enkidu masih tersenyum ketika menatapnya, namun ada sesuatu yang aneh dalam senyuman itu. Sesuatu yang mengoyak dada Gilgamesh terbuka bagaikan sebuah pedang yang menembus jantung.

“Hidupku sejak dulu hanyalah jadi-jadian. Aku lahir dari lempung, dan ketika para Dewa mengambilku kembali, aku akan kembali menjadi lempung. Namun, Gil, meski itu semua—meski segala tindakanku dulu, meski aku bukanlah manusia, aku tidak menyesali segalanya itu.”

Enkidu menatapnya dengan satu mata, dan di dalam mata itu, hanyalah kasih yang dapat ditemukan Gilgamesh. “Para Dewa menciptakanku untuk bertemu denganmu. Meski aku tidak menerima mereka, aku harus sadar bahwa tanpa mereka, artinya aku tidak akan berjumpa denganmu.”

Tangan Enkidu yang masih baik datang naik, dan dengan sentuhan selembut porselen, ia menangkup wajahnya. Cukup dengan itu, dan seakan sebuah bendungan dalam jiwa Gilgamesh telah dibobol, seakan rantai-rantai yang membebatnya hancur berantakan.

Dia balas menggenggam tangan Enkidu, dan berbisik, “Tidak.”

Namun bukanlah Enkidu jika ia tidak memiliki keteguhan keras yang mampu menyainginya. “Aku sungguh berterima kasih, Gil. Kau tidak perlu bersusah seperti ini untukku.”

“Tidak, Enkidu—” namun Enkidu memotongnya.

“Terima kasih, Gil,” ujarnya, kini dengan suara bergetar. “Terima kasih karena telah menerimaku ke dalam hidupmu.”

Gilgamesh tidak mampu menjawab itu.

Bagaimana bisa dia menjawab ketika dialah yang ingin berkata, _Engkau salah_ , dan ingin melanjutkan, _Akulah yang beruntung karena telah bertemu denganmu, Sahabatku_. Namun semua kata-kata kelu dalam lidahnya. Dia tidak ingin mengatakan apapun. Dia tidak ingin mengucapkan itu semua, karena artinya dia akan mengucapkan selamat tinggal. Dia ingin mengutuk para dewa karena tidak membiarkan Enkidu tinggal di sisinya lebih lama, ingin mengutuk para dewa karena membiarkannya mengicipi kebahagiaan ini, yang mengeruk hatinya begitu dalam saat direbut kembali.

Maka, yang bisa Gilgamesh lakukan hanyalah mendekap Enkidu, mendekapnya seerat mungkin tanpa menyakitinya, mendekapnya seolah terpisahkan dari Enkidu berarti kematiannya juga.

“Sahabatku,” bisik Gilgamesh, dengan mata panas di belakang pelupuk, ketika dia melepaskan dekapannya untuk menatap satu-satunya manusia yang lebih berharga dibandingkan harta manapun di dunia.

“Enkidu,” bisik Gilgamesh lagi, tidak peduli dengan suaranya yang parau. “Hanya padamu aku temukan sambutan bagi jiwaku. Sekarang, ke mana aku harus pergi, ketika para Dewa mengambilmu dariku?”

Dan kemudian Enkidu menatapnya, dengan mata yang tak dapat menyembunyikan keterkejutan, hingga kini gilirannya untuk terdiam.

Matanya mengilap aneh dalam cahaya, dan Gilgamesh begitu terpaku. Dia terlambat menyadari apa sebabnya sampai dia mengerjap dan mendapati bahwa Enkidu telah menitikkan air mata, untuk yang pertama kalinya.

“ _Oh, Gil_ ,” ujar Enkidu di sela-sela isakan, dengan suara penuh kesedihan yang mengoyak jiwa Gilgamesh.

Gilgamesh tidak dapat melakukan hal lain, kecuali untuk kembali mendekap Enkidu, tubuhnya yang terbuat dari tanah liat dan mengeropos, menundukkan kepala hingga dahinya menyentuh kain putih pakaian Enkidu, membiarkan dukanya mengalir dalam bentuk air mata, juga untuk pertama kali dalam hidupnya.

*

*

*

*

*

*

 

 

 

Matahari nyaris mencapai peraduan, ketika Gilgamesh muncul kembali ke dunia di atas permukaan.

Ereshkigal melepasnya pergi dari Irkalla dengan sebuah senyuman. Gilgamesh berjanji akan membakarkan sesembahan untuknya, kelak sekembalinya dia ke kerajaan. Sebelumnya benar-benar membiarkannya pergi, Ereshkigal berkata begini.

**Enkidu bercerita padaku bahwa ia menginginkan menjadi manusia.**

Gilgamesh tertawa lagi, karena memang benar itu, dan juga betapa bodohnya Enkidu karena seseorang tidak perlu terlahir sebagai manusia untuk menjadi manusia. “Ya, keinginan bodohnya itu yang sejak lama ia simpan diam-diam.”

 **Aku tidak mengerti hati manusia,** ujar Ereshkigal. **Tidak seperti kau mengerti hati mereka, dan terkadang aku juga tidak mengerti hati Dewata meski aku sama seperti mereka.**

Gilgamesh tersenyum kecut. “Aku mulai menduga ke arah mana pembicaraan ini akan menuju.”

Ereshkigal menatapnya dengan tatapan yang membuat Gilgamesh tutup mulut.

**Enkidu juga menganggap kehidupan itu indah, seandainya dunia damai dan manusia dan alam saling hidup bersama.**

Kali ini, Gilgamesh tersenyum, meski tipis pada bibirnya. “Benar,” ujarnya lagi.

Ereshkigal kembali menatapnya, kepala meneleng.

**Bukankah itu yang harus kamu jaga, O Anak Matahari? Bukankah keindahan dan kelangsungan hidup yang seperti itu harus kamu lanjutkan?**

Dan kini Gilgamesh berada, dalam sebuah dunia yang mana Enkidu tidak lagi berpijak.

Pikirannya kemelut dengan perkataan Ereshkigal. Ada sesuatu dalam perkataan sang Dewi yang benar sesungguhnya, untuk menjaga kelangsungan manusia sebagaimana tujuannya hidup, sesuatu yang memanggilnya dari dalam dada dan benak, yang seolah berkata, _Ya, ini benar. Sekarang buatlah demikian._

Namun—

Kembali dia teringat akan pertanyaannya pada sang Dewi.

“Jika engkau tidak mengerti hati manusia, lalu seperti apa kau memandang mereka, Ereshkigal?”

Sang Dewi menampakkan sebuah senyuman yang begitu langka.

 **Aku tidak mengerti mereka, karena mereka terlalu lemah dan terlalu cepat tunduk pada kematian,** ujarnya jujur. **Namun karena mereka lemah itu, mereka membutuhkan bimbingan. Mereka perlu dituntun. Mereka perlu diajari, perlahan-lahan, agar mereka dapat berkembang.**

Bimbingan, timbang Gilgamesh dalam batinnya, di dunia yang bukan lagi Irkalla. Sebuah tuntunan agar manusia dapat berkembang.

Kilas cahaya menerpa matanya dengan tiba-tiba dan dengan menyilaukan, sehingga membuat Gilgamesh menengadah.

Dia segera terhenyak.

Di hadapannya, adalah pemandangan matahari yang sedang diturunkan Shamash menuju peraduannya. Rona jingga dan merahnya begitu terang menganyam langit. Permukaan Sungai Eufrat beriak memantulkan cahayanya, tenang dan menerima. Burung-burung terbang melintas entah ke mana, mengarungi langit yang makin lama makin gelap.

Dengan begitu menyakitkan dan manisnya, Gilgamesh kembali teringat akan Enkidu.

Dia tidak akan pernah lagi membagi hidupnya dengan Enkidu. Nasib mereka telah berpisah jalan. Dia tidak akan pernah lagi menjalani petualangan mendebarkan bersama sahabatnya, maupun bertarung bahu-membahu melawan musuh asing bersamanya.

Dia tidak akan pernah lagi membagi pemandangan matahari terbenam Uruk, mengawasinya turun di balik gunung dan lembah-lembah, memperhatikan bagaimana cahayanya kemudian melebur hingga menjadi langit malam, bersama Enkidu.

Namun ada sesuatu yang dapat Gilgamesh lakukan.

Dia dapat kembali ke kerajaannya, dan mulai membangun. Dia dapat membangun sebuah kerajaan yang begitu masyhurnya, sehingga fondasi umat manusia bermula dari jejak-jejak pendirian kerajaan miliknya. Dia dapat menjaga kehidupan di dunia agar tetap berlangsung dengan begitu megahnya.

Dia dapat mulai menjadi pembimbing bagi umat manusia, dimulai dari rakyat kerajaannya.

Karena itulah keinginan Enkidu, semata. Keinginan sahabatnya yang begitu berharga, dan siapa lagi selain Gilgamesh yang akan dapat mewujudkannya?

Ketika Gilgamesh berjalan pulang kembali ke Uruk, dia merasakan harapan kembali muncul di dalam dirinya, erat merengkuh. Dia rasakan masa depan yang cemerlang datang menantinya.

Dia harap, kelak, jika para Dewata akan mengizinkan mereka bertemu kembali dalam sebuah dunia yang menginginkan mereka bersama, ia dan Enkidu akan saling bertemu dengan tangan terbuka, dan saling menyambut dengan jiwa yang telah merindukan bagian yang melengkapinya.

Dia harap, kelak, Enkidu akan bangga padanya. 

**Author's Note:**

> glosarium  
> utu: nama lain shamash  
> dar lugal: istilah mesopotamia, artinya penguasa besar  
> inanna: nama lain ishtar  
> irkalla: dunia akhirat mesopotamia yang diperintah ereshkigal
> 
> terima kasih sudah membaca!


End file.
